vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Stone
The Phoenix Stone is a reddish, marble-like, milky-colored, round gemstone and a mystical artifact sought out by Lillian Salvatore and of unknown significance to the Salvatore Family. It made its first appearance in Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take. Throughout The Vampire Diaries series Season Seven showing the picture of Phoenix Stone to Enzo. The picture was probably taken while the stone was on display in New York maritime museum]] showing the Phoenix Stone to Bonnie]] Alaric is in possession of the Phoenix Stone. In ''Never Let Me Go'', he tells Bonnie it has resuscitative powers, and that he stole it from the Maritime Museum when he, Bonnie, and Damon were in New York before their Europe trip. Bonnie holds the stone to sense its magic and is struck by flashes of death and blood. Bonnie tells Ric that the Phoenix Stone is evil and should be destroyed; something he already suspected. Alaric contemplates destroying the stone, and later lies to Bonnie, telling her he did. experiencing horrific visions after trying to magically "inspect" the Phoenix Stone. ]]Later when Bonnie is trying to re-start Matt's heart, she sees the same horrific visions and loses consciousness for nearly six minutes. lifted it from its chest, the body returned to a normal dead state ]] At the end of ''Never Let Me Go'', Alaric enters the morgue, ready to use the stone on Jo. Instead he tests the stone's powers on Ryan's corpse that's laying blanketed on a table. After placing the stone on the corpse's chest, the body twitches and opens his eyes, beginning to breathe. Shocked, Alaric lifts the stone from the corpse, and the body returns to its former state. revived in Jo's body with Phoenix Stone]] revived in Oscar's body with Phoenix Stone]] In ''Age of Innocence'','' Bonnie again saw the visions of various humans covered with blood and screaming while writing in diary for Elena. She wakes up terrified, not knowing why is that still happening to her. Later, she asked Oscar to siphon her visions away and he agreed, but she failed to mention which kind of visions they are, and what is their source. While siphoning them from Bonnie, Oscar had realized that she had triggered them because she had contact with the Phoenix Stone. Bonnie then realized that Alaric hadn't destroyed the stone as he promised. Oscar than attacked Bonnie, Alaric and Damon, stole the stone from them and fled. Not long after, Damon found and confronted him. Oscar said that a lot of people are after the stone, and if anyone messes up with it, the one will end up dead. Than with the help of Bonnie and Alaric, Damon put him unconscious, and took the stone back. After Bonnie and Alaric had returned to Whitmore she revealed to Alaric that the stone have the power of Necromancy. Not long after Alaric shows her Jo's dead body and his determination in bringing her back. Finally when he told her that he needs help and that he can not do that alone she agrees to help him. In [[I Carry Your Heart With Me|''I Carry Your Heart With Me]], '' while Bonnie and Alaric were preparing to bring Jo back from the dead, Damon barged in and said that they need to bring Oscar back first because he needed to deliver him to Lily in exchange for Elena's coffin. After several unsuccessful attempts Bonnie managed to cast a spell that created the bridge between his soul and his body, thus resurrecting him. Later, Oscar experienced increased bloodthirst, possibly because of magic from the stone. At the end of the episode Bonnie cast the same spell again using the stone which resulted in resurrecting Jo. Trivia * The Phoenix Stone is the first object that can resurrect dead people, but only as long as it is placed on them. It is currently unknown if the one who is fully resurrected still need the stone to be on them. * In ''I Carry Your Heart With Me it was confirmed that the stone can temporary reconnect the body and the soul of deceased person when placed on their chest. Witches can make this connection permanent if they use the spell from "Shamanistic World Traditions" book. * According to Bonnie this object is evil. * This object is somehow important to the Salvatore family or to the Heretics, according to Lily. * It was discovered by divers in the New York harbor after it was lost by Lily, after she and the Heretics were imprisoned by the Gemini coven in 1903 prison world. * It was put on display in New York maritime museum, but then it was taken in secret by Alaric. * Alaric has a plan to use it to resurrect Jo. * The hunter that is after MFG, has arrows that can possibly create X shaped wounds, like that on Stefan or Beau. This might mean that this stone and the hunter are somehow connected. * Magic from this stone have great impact on Bonnie; because of it she had experienced several gruesome visions, and Matt had almost died because of that. Later she got rid of them with help of Oscar. * Victims from Bonnie's visions have the same X shaped wounds as Beau and Stefan in flash forwards. This might indicate that the killer from her visions will be back sometime in the future. * Julie Plec has said that for one little pink stone it can do a lot of damage. * Valerie kills one of the Heretics named Oscar as he was going to bring back Julian, who is the reason she couldn't reunite with Stefan. This implies that the reason Lily wants to find the Phoenix Stone is that Julian is dead and she wants to use its magic to bring him back. * Bonnie gets angry when she finds out that Alaric didn't destroy the Phoenix Stone but later she agrees to help Alaric to bring back his wife Jo with it. * Bonnie resurrects both Oscar and Jo with the stone, proving that it can allow witches to resurrect beings without the presence of the other side, though only with the proper spell. * Oscar and Jo along with Josie and Lizzie were resurrected with the power of this stone. *It is Native American in origin according to Bonnie in I Carry Your Heart With Me. *In Live Through This, Valerie reveals that the stone does not just reconnect the spirits of the dead with their corpse, but that the stone contains many dead vampire's spirits imprisoned within it and can be used to resurrect vampires spirits by placing them in the bodies of deceased people. **Only the proper spell can reconnect a vampire's spirit with it's body as when Lily had Julian's spirit revived. **Just like Freya's Talisman, it can contains the spirits of the dead inside it. Reference See also Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects